


after class

by prankingteapot



Series: the cliche high school au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Panties as a Parting Gift, School Uniforms, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: As the girls reached the door, Lon’qu said, “Lissa, Maribelle, stay behind.”The girls looked at each other, Lissa confused and Maribelle smiling slyly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not really a good excuse or explanation for this beyond that the urge to write a self indulgent fic got to be too strong and so it happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Senior year had many differing effects on those that had to suffer through it. For some, it was a contender for the hardest year of all, while others breezed through without breaking a sweat, and others still stumbled into adulthood, letting their studies slip to the side.

Maribelle and Lissa were two newly-of-age women who fell squarely in the third category. Knowing that high school was almost over forever and that they were now able to legally do (almost) anything was quite the distraction, to say the least. Lissa, for one, was more than eager to take off the school’s uniform and never put it on again. Maribelle, however, was kind of fond of the button-down shirts, the tiny little bowties, and the short pleated miniskirt that made up the uniforms; though she did think the skirts could use some length on them, which is why she usually wore thin leggings to go with it. She especially appreciated the customization the school allowed, which meant her ensemble was, of course, pink. Lissa’s yellow variant of the same outfit was always so charming on her, Maribelle wondered why her girlfriend hated the clothes so much.

She also wondered why her girlfriend was so attracted to one of the teachers. He had a last name, of course, but the seniors just called him Mister Lon’qu, because he was a brand new teacher, and therefore the closest to the seniors’ ages. Lissa would always stare at Lon’qu during class, admiring his aloof nature and the muscles bulging out from underneath his thin, button-down shirt. Sure, he was attractive, but Maribelle doubted he could please Lissa the way she did. To show this off, the two had a conversation about that very thing during one of his classes, and they only got loud enough to overhear when he was nearby.

“It’s been much too long since we’ve… known each other in the biblical sense,” Maribelle said in her usual casual tone.

“What?” Lissa asked, ever the innocent soul.

Maribelle laughed. “Why, I mean it’s been a while since we banged, my dear.”

Lissa immediately blushed, noticing that Maribelle had said that just as Lon’qu came by. He was surely shooting them daggers, but Lissa turned to Maribelle and said, “I mean, I guess, but you can’t just talk about it in public like that!”

“I like watching you get flustered, my love,” Maribelle teased.

Lissa rolled her eyes. “Well, if we must talk about that here, I heard something about…that that I’ve been meaning to try.”

“Oh yeah?” Maribelle watched Lissa’s flushed face and crossed legs, biting her lip at bit at just how…enticing she was. It took all of Maribelle’s self control not to strip her down right then and there.

Lissa nodded. “I heard some boys talking and they said that eating pineapple makes…those juices taste better.”

Maribelle raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Oh really? And you believe them? What do boys know about sex?”

Lissa shrugged. “I dunno, but I think it’s worth a try.”

“Maybe someday,” Maribelle said. “But I doubt it’ll work. Besides, how can my sweet little Lissa possibly get any sweeter?”

The girls continued talking about the intricacies of their sex lives, only raising in volume when Lon’qu came by, and finally the bell dismissing everyone to lunch rang. As the girls reached the door, Lon’qu said, “Lissa, Maribelle, stay behind.”

The girls looked at each other, Lissa confused and Maribelle smiling slyly. After Maribelle closed the door and discreetly made sure it was locked, they approached Lon’qu’s desk, hands folded in front of them and eyes up, meeting his stern gaze. “What is it you need, sir?” Maribelle asked sweetly, knowing full well what she was about to be scolded for.

Lon’qu sat at his desk, coughing to clear his throat. “You know full well what you’ve done wrong, Maribelle. You should not talk about your, ahem, private lives in public at all, much less in my class. It’s a distraction for yourselves and everyone else around you.”

Maribelle gasped and covered her mouth in fake surprise. “Oh, you mean you heard that? Oh no, Mister Lon’qu, I’m so sorry you had to hear that. How embarrassing.” She chuckled a fake laugh while Lissa actually blushed. “How can we make it up to you?”

“By not letting it happen again,” Lon’qu said flatly.

Maribelle shook her head and placed her hands on his desk. “No sir, we absolutely must make this up to you somehow. Something like this should not go without consequences.” She leaned forward, looking to her teacher expectantly. “So?”

Lon’qu shook his head. “Just don’t do it again.”

Lissa, catching on to Maribelle’s tone, raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing, Maribelle?”

Maribelle smirked and stood back up straight. “No, this won’t do. I will not leave this spot until we’ve fixed our mistake.”

“I think we’re fine,” Lissa said before getting shushed by Maribelle.

Lon’qu looked at Maribelle for a moment, before getting nervous and looking away. “Just leave already. I’m done speaking to you.”

Maribelle smirked. “Oh really?” She turned to face Lissa, winked, and sat herself on Lon’qu’s desk. “Maybe we shouldn’t do anymore speaking, then.” After moving the things on the desk around so she wasn’t disturbing anything, she turned so she was facing Lon’qu, and her legs were spread ever so slightly. She pat the space next to her and said, “Lissa, come take a seat my darling.”

“What are you doing?” Lon’qu asked as Lissa timidly sat next to Maribelle, legs noticeably closer together and face far redder. Maribelle shushed him and kicked off her shoes before placing her foot on Lon’qu’s chest. He looked at the offending appendage indignantly, tracing the legging-covered leg up to Maribelle’s skirt, at which point he looked away as soon as he recognized that he could see up it if he had wanted to. “Whatever you’re doing, stop it,” he said with a blush.

Lissa sidled up next to Maribelle. “Is this really such a good idea? We could get in trouble…”

Maribelle laughed. “Oh, no. I know you’ve wanted this man for a very long time, and my dearest Lissa gets what she wants.”

“But…”

Maribelle looked to Lissa, eyes clouded over with what her girlfriend recognized as pure lust. “Here, to put you two in the mood…” She put a hand on the back of Lissa’s head and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

Lon’qu finally recognized what Maribelle was trying to do, but was confined to his chair as her foot pressed into his chest further, so he was stuck in that chair, watching two of his students furiously make out on his desk. He shifted uncomfortably as his pants grew tight and the girls on his desk got more into their kiss. Maribelle’s free leg perched on the desk in such a way that her blue panties were clearly on display, and Lissa’s legs spread a bit as well. He watched their tongues mingle with each other briefly before they disappeared into each other’s mouths. Lissa’s hand shot up and grazed Maribelle’s chest, eliciting a squeal of excitement, which broke the kiss.

“So we’re doing this then?” Maribelle asked. After Lissa nodded breathlessly, she smiled and looked back to the flustered Lon’qu. “I think our dearest teacher would like in on this…”

“No, I can’t,” Lon’qu said quickly.

“Aw, why not?” Maribelle asked with a pout. “I’ve already gone through all the trouble of getting Lissa all turned on for you.”

Lon’qu looked away from the hot blondes on his desk. “Well, the obvious,” he said, before mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that?” Maribelle asked, tilting her head to the side.

When he repeated it, just a bit louder, Lissa gasped. “You’re scared of women?”

After he nodded, Maribelle and Lissa looked to each other, astounded. “That explains so much,” Maribelle said. “Well, there’s no way to get over your fear better than jumping out of your comfort zone.”

Lon’qu shook his head. “Look, I really can’t.”

“But Mister Lon’qu,” Lissa said, putting on wide eyes and leaning in close to him. “Aren’t we pretty?”

“W-well yes, you are very attractive, but…”

“Very attractive?” Maribelle repeated in a sultry tone. “Then this shouldn’t be too hard. Speaking of hard…” She trailed her foot—and her eyes—down Lon’qu’s body and pressed it down on his lap. He squirmed and she smiled deviously, rubbing at the hard object in his pants. “Oh yes, this is gonna be fun.”

Lissa smiled at Lon’qu innocently, leaning in ever closer to him. As she got closer and changed her smile to puckered lips, everything in Lon’qu screamed at him to end this immediately, but something kept him in that spot. It could have been the two beautiful women cooing over him, or maybe getting turned on like he had triggered a primal instinct that forced him to stay. He had no idea what it was, but that didn’t stop him from leaning in and meeting Lissa’s lips in a kiss, which elicited a pleasant noise from her, and a clap from her companion.

During their kiss, Lissa moved from her perch on the desk to straddle Lon’qu’s lap, quickly locating the bulge in his pants and grinding against it slightly. As their kiss intensified, Maribelle smirked and moved to do her own thing. She moved behind Lon’qu’s chair and reached between him and Lissa to undo his tie before reaching further under and undoing the buttons on his shirt. She silently thanked the gods for button-down shirts, as once she had that done, she slipped the shirt off Lon’qu’s body without interrupting the kiss, which only grew more passionate now that one participant wasn’t fully clothed. Lissa placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, finally breaking their kiss. She scanned Lon’qu’s toned, muscled chest and sighed happily, melting into his embrace.

“This was such a good idea,” she hummed, fingers playing with his nipples.

“My turn,” Maribelle said, grabbing Lissa’s shoulders and gently prying her off him. “I know we did this because you want to have your way with him, but I saw the way he kissed you and I want some of that for myself.”

After Lissa and Lon’qu were separated, Maribelle leaned down, cupped Lon’qu’s face in her hands, and took his lips into an intensely passionate kiss. Unlike her timid girlfriend, Maribelle’s kiss was immediately intense, and Lon’qu eagerly grabbed her hair in his hands as they fiercely made out. Not one to be left out, Lissa decided to wrap her arms around Maribelle’s chest and take a quick feel of her breasts, which caused the latter to break the kiss for an instant to laugh before picking up right where she left off with the man’s lips. Lissa squeezed and kneaded Maribelle’s breasts for a moment, and Maribelle broke the kiss with a groan.

“Lissa, dear,” she panted desperately. “You know I hate when you tease me like that. At least take my shirt off or something.” Lissa smiled deviously and, once the other two had resumed what they were doing, her hands slid down Maribelle’s side before she moved on to her next target. She moved to her knees next to Lon’qu’s chair, ignoring the wet sounds of their kiss in favor of undoing his pants. His breath hitched in their throats, but he lifted himself off the chair just enough for Lissa to free him of the last of his clothes all at once. Somehow, Maribelle hadn’t even noticed, because her hands remained firmly in Lon’qu’s hair as they sloppily made out.

Taking this to her advantage, Lissa placed a hand gingerly on his stiff, newly free rod. He wanted to throw his head back at the touch, but Maribelle’s hands tangled in his hair made it impossible to even escape from their kiss; but his irregular breathing told Lissa everything she needed to know.

She stroked it slowly, not wanting to distract Lon’qu too much, and sighed as she admired its length. She slowly leaned in and planted a light kiss on the shaft, which caused Lon’qu to gasp, breaking his kiss with a trail of spit connecting his and Maribelle’s mouths. A slightly confused Maribelle looked down and gasped when she saw what Lissa was doing to their dear teacher. With a devious look, she resumed her seat on the desk and clicked her tongue. “Tsk, tsk, starting that without me?”

“Sorry, you were busy,” Lissa said with a shrug, hand still firmly at the base of Lon’qu’s penis.

Disregarding this with a shrug of her own, Maribelle hitched her leg up and rested her foot on Lon’qu’s shoulder. He looked down with wide eyes at the space in between Maribelle’s legs, covered with a darker blue hue than he remembered from earlier…

“How do you like it, sir?” Maribelle asked. “Women aren’t as bad as you thought, are they?” When he failed to stutter a response, her eyes narrowed and she moved her foot down. She gently rubbed at Lon’qu’s member with her foot while Lissa giggled, inches away from the action.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Lissa assured him. “This is telling us everything we need to know.” Lon’qu remained silent, not trusting his voice to be able to sternly reprimand them without giving away his true feelings to these developments. Ultimately, it was his body that betrayed his feelings, as when Lissa took a hold of him once more, his hips jerked upwards, eager for her touch. “Ah! See?” Lissa continued.

Maribelle hopped from her perch and joined Lissa on her knees at Lon’qu’s feet. “I’ve seen all I need to see,” she said, placing her hand above Lissa’s. Together, the girls slowly worked their magic, witty banter gone as they pleasured their teacher slowly. After a moment of this, the girls looked to each other with a smile and exchanged a heated kiss, making sure not to slack on what their hands were doing while they made out intensely. They finally pulled away and Maribelle shot a look at Lon’qu.

“Do you like watching us make out?”

A flustered Lon’qu stuttered and looked away, which was all the answer Maribelle needed. Her and Lissa dove back into their kiss, hands still firmly on Lon’qu’s cock. When they finally had enough of each other, they pulled back and Lissa asked, “who wants to do the honors?” She nodded at what was in both their hands, and Maribelle’s eyes lit up.

“After you, my sweet,” Maribelle said, motioning with her free hand to the object of their affection. “We are doing this for you, after all.”

“Sure, but…” Lissa blushed and looked away from Lon’qu. “I’ve never done this sorta thing before!”

Maribelle smiled and nodded. “Alright then, allow me to show you how it’s done.”

Lon’qu watched in anticipation as she parted from her girlfriend with a kiss and wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick. She ever so slowly eased it into her mouth, and he groaned a curse under his breath as he watched that blonde head of hair inch down his shaft. After she had made it about half way, she brought her head back up and removed it from her mouth. “See? Simple.”

“Have you done this before?” Lissa asked.

After licking the tip, Maribelle said, “not on a real person, but I’ve practiced on something before.” It didn’t take long to realize what she meant, but she used that time to take it back into her mouth. Lissa watched in awe as Maribelle worked her magic and Lon’qu squirmed under her touch.

Finally, she gasped as a realization hit her. Without bothering either of the others, she stood up and reached under her skirt. Lon’qu watched as Lissa slowly slid something down her legs, took a step or two out of it, and held it up so he could see. She twirled the pair of panties around her finger, giving Lon’qu a seductive look, and set them on the desk before moving to give him a deep kiss.

“Oh, I think he liked that,” Maribelle said, taking her mouth off of him for a moment. “At least, judging by the way he just twitched, he did.” When she didn’t get a response due to the other two making out, she got back to work.

During their kiss, Lon’qu’s hand nervously ran up Lissa’s leg and under her skirt, clumsily poking and prodding at her newly uncovered skin. She groaned a bit, breaking the kiss. “Don’t be nervous,” she said. “But be gentle with me…”

The way she said that would have turned everyone involved on even more if it were possible, but since it wasn’t she took his lips again as he ran his fingers gingerly along her folds. Maribelle had the perfect view of this from her position, and watched his fingers comb through Lissa’s folds intently. Finally, she left her station at Lon’qu’s crotch and took a stand. Lissa and Lon’qu broke their kiss to watch Maribelle do the same thing Lissa just had, reaching up her skirt and pulling her panties and leggings down without revealing anything. Lissa took this opportunity to get to her knees and take Lon’qu’s rod in her mouth eagerly, causing him to gasp.

Maribelle giggled, patting Lissa’s head softly. “That’s right, take your turn, sweetie. I didn’t mean to hog it like that.”

She turned her gaze to Lon’qu, a hungry look in her eyes. She sidled up to him and brought his lips in close. “Now do that to me, please,” she whispered before taking Lon’qu’s lips in hers. Without hesitation, his fingers shot to her soaking wet lower lips, exploring and prodding while they made out sloppily, the kiss getting broken every couple seconds for one of them to moan.

Finally, Lissa broke away from what she was doing, panting. “Okay, that’s it, I can’t take it anymore.”

“What’s wrong, dear?” Maribelle asked.

Lissa looked Lon’qu dead in the eyes and said in a desperate voice, “I need you inside me.”

Lon’qu blushed at Lissa’s words, but nodded, and Maribelle pulled herself away from him.

“I was thinking it was probably getting close to being time for that, especially after all what we’ve done already,” Maribelle said. “We have been awful teases, and now it’s time to finally work all of our frustrations out.”

Without hesitation, Lissa climbed back onto Lon’qu’s lap, using one hand to lift the front of her skirt up so he could watch as she lined herself up so the tip of his dick was right at her slick, needy entrance. Lissa was already incredibly wet from all the foreplay they’d done, so once she begun slowly sinking down onto him, the first few inches went into her quite easily. She moaned and lifted her free hand to his shoulder for balance as she continued.

“That’s it, Lissa, take it nice and slow at first,” Maribelle guided from the side, watching as her girlfriend took their teacher’s shaft that she had been sucking on moments ago into her tight pussy.

“Oh, Mister Lon’qu, it’s so big!” Lissa whined as she took Lon’qu’s cock into her. She shuddered, Lon’qu’s almost divine endowment stretching her much more than her own fingers (or Maribelle’s) had, even when she had managed to comfortably take three of either. Lon’qu cursed under his breath once Lissa had taken him a good way into her and slowly began rising up again, slowly establishing a rhythm. Both Maribelle and Lon’qu moaned at the sight and feeling, respectively. Maribelle sat herself back onto the desk so she could reach a hand down to tend to her needy folds again from the sight unfolding in front of her, finding that Lon’qu’s previous exploration of them had gotten them quite slick already.

“Oh, Lissa, that’s good,” Maribelle commented, wasting no time as she inserted two fingers into herself and began to pump them.

Lissa began letting out little moans as she built up a faster rhythm of riding his lap. Lon’qu moved his hands to Lissa’s hips, before sliding down further under her skirt to grab her cute bubble butt, a hand holding each soft, round cheek tightly as he gently began thrusting in time to meet her bounces. Lissa threw her head back and moaned, rolling her hips as she pressed back gently into his hands.

Maribelle couldn’t take just watching any longer. Standing once again, she ended up behind Lissa, leaning her head into the girl’s neck and placing kisses there while her hands crept under her shirt and up to her breasts, cupping each in a hand as Lissa continued riding Lon’qu. Her fingers began rubbing and playing with the other girl’s nipples, causing Lissa’s moans to increase in pitch at the double pleasure sensation. Lon’qu’s cock twitched inside of her at her sudden increase in moans, and he suddenly realized how close he was to the edge.

“Lissa, I-I’m close,” he warned. “Stop now if you want me to pull out.”

“You can do it inside, it’s safe,” Lissa moaned, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips again. Hearing that he was almost finished caused her to increase her speed a bit, riding his lap with more intensity to ensure a quick finish for both. She held eye contact with him as she took him balls-deep into her a final time before he hit his peak. Lon’qu closed his eyes and groaned as his hips jerked upwards, bouncing Lissa up a little as he came, his seed rushing in spurts to fill her up. Lissa quickly followed him over the edge at the sensation, her eyes widening and her mouth opening into a tiny o as she rode out her pleasure. Once they had both finished, each a panting mess, Lissa leaned in to kiss Lon’qu’s lips again.

“That was amazing,” she said with a sigh. “Now make Maribelle feel the same way, okay? I’ll help you start with that.”

Lon’qu was about to ask what she was planning on doing, but closed his mouth when she pulled out of his lap and got to her knees again. Lissa reached a hand towards his slowly softening cock, before wrapping her hand around it and giving it a few strokes. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Maribelle came over to give Lissa a hand, but Lissa stopped then and stood, gently pushing her girlfriend back to the desk and onto it.

“We need to get him fully hard again for you to have your turn, and I have an idea how. He liked seeing us make out, but I think I know something he’ll like to see even better,” Lissa said with a wink. She gently pushed Maribelle back on the desk to half sitting, and before Maribelle could reply, lowered her head under her girlfriend's skirt and between her legs, beginning to go down on her with vigor, making Maribelle moan out in surprise. One of her hands immediately snaked down to the back of Lissa’s head and tangled in her hair, fingers clenching the blonde locks, before she looked to Lon’qu, still sitting in his chair.

“I think he likes seeing this a lot,” Maribelle purred, shooting Lon’qu a seductive look. Lissa continued, and Maribelle locked eyes with Lon’qu as she let out another moan, her eyes narrowing and mouth opening in a little ’o’ of pleasure. It only took a few more seconds of watching Lissa go down on Maribelle before Lon’qu felt himself stiffen to full length again, and finally stood to come over to his desk, his rod bobbing in front of him.

“Alright Lissa, that’s good,” Maribelle said, gently tugging Lissa’s hair, causing her to come up with a grin. Lissa licked her lips as she stood, and Maribelle sat up again, sliding herself once more off his desk and turning her back towards him, pushing back a bit to him.

“Be gentle with me too,” she whispered, and he nodded. He came up behind her and she spread her legs slightly, quickly feeling his erection push up against her. His hands went under her skirt to her hips, and she felt the head of his cock brush her nether lips before he gently began pushing it inside of her. Like Lissa, she was incredibly wet and tight, but nevertheless took him in easily enough.

“Ohh, it is quite big,” she moaned, taking a moment to try to get used to the girth inside of her. “But please, keep going.”

Now in a position where he was doing most of the work, Lon’qu began slowly thrusting into her, building up a slow rhythm as Lissa had. Maribelle put her hands forward on the desk for balance, balling them into fists once he was fully inside of her. Something snapped inside Lon’qu and he suddenly increased his speed, causing Maribelle to moan as his grip on her hips also increased.

“Oh, Mister Lon’qu, yes!” she moaned, beginning to thrust back in time with him. He merely grunted as he started going at her harder and faster. Lissa found she couldn’t stand watching for long without feeling needy again, and brought a hand down to start playing with herself at the sight. She was still very wet, and Lon’qu’s seed had slowly started leaking out of her. The three voices all dipped low, moaning as their orgasms were very imminent-

Everything suddenly paused when the unmistakable sound of a loud knock at Lon’qu’s door came. Lon’qu paused, balls-deep inside Maribelle, Maribelle with her mouth open, mid-moan, and Lissa biting her lower lip as she had started fingering herself. Luckily after a long moment, nothing else seemed to come from whoever had knocked on the door, and three consecutive sighs were let out from everyone involved. This interruption had caused Lon’qu to have a realization though.

“You two are supposed to be at your lunch hour right now, which is almost over,” he said. “I had only meant to keep you to tell you not to do what you had done again, and-”

“Remind us of that when you’re not inside of me like this!” Maribelle groaned, trying to turn her head back to look at him.

“Yeah, it’s fine, Mister Lon’qu,” Lissa said. “There’s still enough time before lunch is over.”

“That is not the point-”

“Mister Lon’qu, please just keep going,” Maribelle begged, not wanting to lose the pleasure that had built up from his thrusting. Obviously still conflicted on the dilemma, Lon’qu gave in, continuing where he’d left off.

“Yeah, keep giving it to her,” Lissa said, fingers moving around her entrance again teasingly. “We don’t care if we’re late for class because we’re with our favorite teacher right now.”

“No one likes a kiss-up, Lissa,” Lon’qu said, taking a brief pause in his thrusting to look at the smiling face of his other student. “But I do appreciate that.”

“I mean it, though!” she said.

Lon’qu said nothing, continuing to pump quickly into Maribelle and getting more moans. He felt himself get going again since the little almost interruption, and increased his speed a bit, suddenly finding himself on the edge once again.

“M-Maribelle, I’m getting close again. Do you-”

“I want it inside, too,” she moaned. “It’s safe, I’m on the pill.”

Lon’qu groaned at this, keeping the momentum going. It only took a few seconds before their peaks hit. Maribelle went over first this time, squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering as she submitted to her pleasure. Lon’qu followed quickly as her inner walls clenched around his cock, and his hips jerked upwards as his seed rushed into her. She moaned at the sensation of him filling her up with a heavy load of cum, just as he’d done to Lissa.

Both gasping once they came down from their highs, Lon’qu waited a moment before pulling out of Maribelle, a small streak of his seed immediately flowing out of her once he was out.

“Mm, that was amazing,” Maribelle said with a sigh, turning to her teacher and trying to kiss him again. He was shaking his head, however.

“I can’t believe that happened,” he said, his expression suddenly becoming worried again.

“It was a great way to spend a lunch period,” Lissa spoke first.

“An incredible way,” Maribelle agreed with a nod, as she smoothed her skirt with her hands. “But it is probably time for us to be getting on our ways now, with how close we let this get to the end of lunch.”

“This is true. My next class will be starting soon, so it’d be best we part,” Lon’qu agreed, bending to pick his discarded shirt up from the floor as the girls went back to standing in front of his desk. He honestly wasn’t sure how he was going to get through another class before the end of the day, especially after what had just gone down fresh in his mind. He might just have to spend the rest of class sitting in his chair at his desk, especially if he started thinking too hard about it again.

Lon’qu stood once he had his shirt and looked to his desk to see that the things Maribelle had pushed aside before this had all begun hadn’t been too disturbed and could easily be put back into their places, but he also saw some things that certainly did not belong alongside the worksheets and office supplies.

“Don’t forget your…intimates,” he said, nodding to the panties still on his desk, but not being able to meet the girls’ eyes. He awkwardly began putting his arms in his shirt’s sleeves, hoping he could make himself look fine again before the next class session.

“So you’re perfectly fine with ravaging us, but you can’t even say the word ’panties’?” Lissa teased, reaching forward to grab her pair off the desk, causing Lon’qu to blush slightly as he met her gaze and began buttoning his shirt up again.

“Careful darling, we don’t want to get him started again…right now, at least,” Maribelle said with a sly chuckle, doing the same as she grabbed her own blue ones.

“Please, we almost got caught, and there’s no doubt I’d be fired if anyone hears word of this. Plus, I highly doubt we’d be so lucky a second time, if there was one.” The last part was said almost inaudibly as he bent to get his pants, but it had been said at the right time that the girls ended up hearing it anyway.

“So you’d be interested in another time? Perhaps Lissa and I will have to be naughty schoolgirls and get ourselves in trouble so we have to stay after class again soon,” Maribelle said with a wink as Lon’qu pulled his pants up and faced her.

“Now wait a moment, that’s not what I said-”

“Nope, the implications were very clear, sir!” Lissa piped up. “You’d totally be down for this again.”

Lon’qu opened his mouth to argue, but Maribelle was already shaking her head.

“Well, we really must be going now. See you tomorrow, Mister Lon’qu,” she said, grinning deviously. “Oh, and actually, you can keep these. We can just get them next time.”

Maribelle winked again as she flung her panties back at him before they landed on the desk, Lissa’s landing right next to them a moment later. Lon’qu looked at the panties in shock and back up at the girls quickly, but they were already at the door, Maribelle unlocking it just as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The loud voices of the many students just outside in the hallway floated into Lon’qu’s classroom, and he barely had a chance to snatch the panties and attempt to hide them before the first students came in, eager to start their last class of the day. He did not smile at them, but welcomed them as he usually did, with a simple nod of his head. He managed to keep a straight face as he shoved the undergarments into one of the drawers of his desk.

It went without saying that Lon’qu had a hard time focusing for the next two hours; every now and then his eyes wandered to the now occupied again seats of two of his previous class’s students, and he was reminded of it all over again. Luckily, none of his students asked why he suddenly had to stop walking around as he usually did, and instead spent the rest of the period sitting in his chair.

And in a class not too far away, Lissa and Maribelle suffered the same not being able to pay attention fate, though at least they could hide it easier. Though having to remain in their seats with their legs clenched together and their backs straight got to be quite difficult for the long period, but their teacher didn’t ask, just assuming the pair were really focused on their lesson of the day. Of course they could care less about what they were supposed to be learning, they were really busy thinking about Lon’qu and his impressive endowment and the ways they could get themselves in trouble again in the future for a possible second round.

But once the day was finally over and teacher and students were free to go home, the three were free to think about it as they wished with no consequences. The teacher, in the privacy of his own home, let the thoughts and actions of that day carry him through an evening session, which still felt great after getting worked up again, but wasn’t as good without imagining it being someone else’s hand. The students stripped out of their uniforms and went right to their bedroom, flinging themselves into another round as they both felt the other up and fantasized about their teacher and what he had done to each of them. Afterwards, all slept peacefully that night, utterly spent from the day’s activities.

The next day when Lissa and Maribelle sauntered into Lon’qu’s classroom innocent in their appearance but with smirks on both their faces, he swallowed, knowing he was in for another long, hard day.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some sort of sequel or continuation to this fic eventually (or others like its kind!), so be sure to keep an eye out. Feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
